


Disruption Under the Moonlight

by astro98



Category: Purple Hyacinth - Ephemerys & Sophism (Webcomic)
Genre: Angst, Animal Abuse, Crack, Crack and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26109841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astro98/pseuds/astro98
Summary: For the first time in a long time he was seen, truly seen...
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	Disruption Under the Moonlight

It had been a nice, quiet evening in the garden of the Carmine Camellia. The zen garden was serene and enchanting under the moonlight, as if it emerged from a fairytale. A majestic creature was roaming around, but the bird had no idea about what was about to happen. He thought it would be just a regular, peaceful night, where he would have his nightly routine of parading around showing off the dazzlingly rich colours of his feathers. To his dismay, it was not.

~~~

Lauren just arrived atop the roof of the building facing the Carmine Camellia's grounds. She checked her bag and equipment, before watching the devastatingly beautiful assassin who she discovered to be named Belladonna Davenport make her way to the back entrance with none other than, just her luck, Tim Sake. As they made their way through the gate, she overheard them making serious conversation, but the gate closed before she could decipher what they were discussing, muffling their voices.

She followed after them, quietly creeping around the outside of the garden. As she jumped over and down the terracotta walls of the Carmine Camellia, she had the misfortune of clumsily landing on the pebbles and rocks of the garden paths, alerting the guard to an outside presence with the sound of the rocks moving under her weight.

Panic began to take over her as she hid behind a stone lantern. The guard’s footsteps were closing in on her location, and this might have been it for the woman. The mission failed before it even began. All hope was lost until...

While the majestic creature was doing his nightly stroll, he had overheard some noise coming from the other side of the zen garden. Intrigued, he went to investigate.

The sound of the bush rustling next to her broke Lauren’s attention on the guard, and she snapped her neck to where the sound was coming from. As she turned to face the sound she made eye contact with the culprit. It was a peacock! While she and the peacock were trapped in each other's stare, Lauren couldn’t help but admire the bird, it might have been the most divine thing she'd ever laid eyes on. Ballgowns and gold jewellery paled in comparison to the peacock, their superficial beauty held nothing to the delicate feathers of sapphire blue and emerald green.

The sound of approaching footsteps grew louder and louder, snapping Lauren out of her mesmerized trance. She desperately scrambled her mind for an escape plan, and that was when an idea popped into her head, although not ideal, it was like all the lost hope had been restored.

A few moments passed of utter silence between the human and bird, before the peacock saw an ill-looking smile forming on the woman’s lips. Terror seeped into his bones as the human threw a rock over to another bush, capturing the guard's attention, and then her hands started reaching to him as well-

While he was airborne, many emotions went through his mind, fear being a more defining one. There was also a mix of anger and shock, and freedom certainly was not among them. When he hit the rocky ground, the guard whipped to the sound, quickly shining his flashlight on the bird.

"Oh, It was just Koko!” The guard laughed to himself, before berating the bird. "How many times have I told you not to ruin the zen garden pattern, Koko?"

Indeed, Koko was trembling in the spotlight, a sense of a deep-seated betrayal began to resurface in his mind. As the guard made his way out, teary-eyed Koko turned to the human who had so unceremoniously launched him through the air, and in return she made some apologetic gesture and rushed away.

As Koko stood there still, he reflected on how he had always been a prisoner forced to waste away in a zen garden. It was true, for all he ever wanted was to parade around with other peacocks. No humans. It would be perfect. He often fantasized about a lake back home where he used to take strolls with his beloved wife and peachicks. You see, Koko had a whole family that died in the plague of xx20, but now Koko had nothing left except his peaceful nightly walks around the garden of the Carmine Camellia, and yet now, that too was taken from him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading my very first fan fiction. I honestly don't know what to say except that I didn't know it'd be as much fun to write as it was! If you enjoyed it, please consider leaving some comments on how I can improve and what you'd like to read next. Big thank you to fwootloops for beta reading and giving me really helpful suggestions! I would've never been able to have the courage to publish this without her help!


End file.
